Just the Truth
by Athena80
Summary: Logan eavesdropped a conversation and he discovered a lot of things about Max & Alec. An X5 is murdered at TC but there's no clues to find the killer. Max & Alec's relationship is going to be tested. Is it strong enough to survive?
1. The things you don't want to hear

TITLE: JUST THE TRUTH  
  
Summary: Logan eavesdropped a conversation and he discovered a lot of things. It's a M/A story  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
A/N: It's my first fanfic so don't treat me bad.. All this happen after FN.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR  
  
At Crash.  
  
Logan was at the bar table, sipping his whisky liked he did since he left TC three months ago. Well, to be precisely, he came every night since Max and him had fought. She refused to see him since then, and it had been liked that for about 3 weeks. He was trying to drown his pains and sorrows with alcohol, but it didn't work. And the worst part of this was that he didn't understand the reason. Well, maybe he knew a reason, and she could be angry with him because that, but. why she didn't event want to talk to him after 3 weeks?  
  
He was thinking about all his misery, when something got his attention. Someone, a beautiful woman, was greeting the pretty blond girl who was sitting at his side all night along. That mere thing wouldn't be sufficient at another circumstances, but the thing was that he'd seen her before. At TC. She was an X5, and that fact was totally enough to him for paying attention at their conversation, whatever they could talk about. Maybe he could hear about Max, he thought happily.  
  
He looked quickly at the women through the mirror in front of him. He knew the girl who had just arrived was Sasha, an x5 who worked at the infirmary. He saw her only 2 or 3 times before from afar, and he doubted she could remember him. The other one was an x5 too, he bet, although he never saw her before he left TC. Probably she arrived after the tunnels' opening.  
  
"Hey, Tricia, how you been?", Sasha said to the blond girl. "Hi Sasha, just here, spending my time. It's my first free night since I've arrived to TC, and I just wanna go out and have some fun outside.", Tricia answered. "Umm, I know the feeling. I love TC, but when I have the chance, I hang out a while playing pool, drinking beer. It makes me feel like a." ". A norm?" Tricia interrupted her. "Yeah, like a norm", Sasha said. Logan could say she sounded a little sad, but maybe was just his imagination.  
  
"But Tricia, told me the truth. you're expecting someone, don't you?" The question caught Tricia by surprise, but she managed to answer with an odd calm way. "Not really." "Oh, please, don't lie to me. You're here because you're waiting for him to come". Logan could see with the corner of his eye how Tricia's eyes widened liked plates. "What aaaree you talking about? Who." "Alec, you silly!!" Logan tried not to look directly at the girls, but at the mention of the X5 male he had to. He saw that Tricia slightly blushed and quickly tried to speak in a quiet voice, "How you know?" "Oh Tricia, you're so obvious" "Reallyyy??", Tricia said, with a bit of embarrassment on her voice. "Yeah, but let me give you a little advice.", Sasha said lowly, sounding to Logan almost conspiratorial, liked if what she had to say were something really painful or uncomfortable, Logan couldn't tell, ".Forget him. He's off your limits".  
  
Logan was amused at what he was hearing. Well, overhearing if he was more precise. "But why?" Tricia said, sounding most like a little girl than the super soldier she was supposed to be. Yeah, why, Logan asked for himself. Why? "Oh Tricia, Manticore didn't design us to be chumps. Please don't tell me that you hadn't noticed, because you must be blind to not see that he belongs to someone else. The ocean is plenty of fish, you know, my dear".  
  
"Yeah, I know", Tricia said, not trying to deny the bitterness of her voice. "I knew since the beginning, when I just arrived to TC. Dammit, I knew it since the first moment I laid my eyes on him. But a girl like me deserved to have dreams, you know, and he looks for me like a dream come true."  
  
"Tricia, please, don't fool yourself. He's a lost cause, and you know that. He's deeply in love with someone else. Everybody knows that. And it isn't the worst thing. You know who is that someone. You know HER. And how she reacts when anybody, and I mean, anybody try to flirt with him. You know that she's always jealous like hell when any female it's near to him. And everybody is enough intelligent to stay apart of him. Well, not everybody. Only 2 girls tried in the past to put themselves in the middle, and the things finished very, very ugly. Do you know Kary? She tried to make a run on him and she's now making surveillance in the sewers. Daily. In the night. And Marian." "Yeah, I know what happen to her, and I mean I heard about all the nasty details, you don't have to repeat them."  
  
Logan at this point of the conversation was intrigued. Who's that woman Alec loved? What kind of relationship he had with her? In all the time he knew Alec, he never knew about any woman, well, he knew about a LOT of women, but anyone in particular he could said Alec really loved. And now, after 3 weeks without knowledge about Max or Alec, or anybody in TC, he heard all these. confidences that involved Alec in a twisted way. He stopped his train of thoughts when he heard something that made him freeze.  
  
"But do you know something Sasha? The problem is that she makes all too confuse. They act like a couple in a lot of ways, but she doesn't respect him at all. Yeah, she's always jealous of every girl who hang around him, she only takes advice of him in TC, and she had never accepted anybody else than herself as his backup when he was involved in dangerous missions. In fact it's very probably that right now they're working together, at her office. But it seems to me like she doesn't want to accept that he means a lot for her. I see a lot of times how she treats him. She yells at him, fights with him, blames him when something goes wrong. But otherwise, she practically doesn't allow him to even talk to other girls. Even if it's their relationship style, I don't see any marks on them. You know, if they are . mates, they must have a visible mark in their bodies that let everybody knows that they're a couple, like you and Sean." Logan saw Tricia's eyes traveling along Sasha's neck while she was talking, and he could see the reason: a little bruise, like a bite in the middle of it.  
  
Tricia cleared her throat and continued. "This fact is what makes all the girls like me to have a hope. He isn't hers. Not yet. But if they aren't a couple, why the jealousy? And if she loves him, then why the fighting and the denial? I don't understand the reasons for her strange behavior, maybe it's because she's an 09er, but if I could be Max, I will make clear very soon to everybody that he is mine and only mine." 


	2. Understanding

TITLE: JUST THE TRUTH  
  
Summary: Logan eavesdropped a conversation and he discovered a lot of things. It's a M/A story.  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic. So please, don't treat me bad.. It happens after FN.  
  
CHAPTER 2: UNDERSTANDING  
  
Logan can't believe what he'd just heard tonight at Crash from those girls. Max . in love. with Alec. Unbelievable. When did they trespass the fine line between love and hate?? They were always fighting. It wasn't like she like him a lot, wasn't she? When he thought that they were together, before the Jam Pony siege, it was a lie, wasn't it? Or could they be lying to him all this time? Fooling him? The doubts were oppressing him. He had to find a way to know the truth. And right now he had a very good idea.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was 3 am and Max and Alec were still working at her office. Since the afternoon they were trying to find out a secure way to acquire the things they were lacking at TC. The food and medicines were the first priority, but the money needed for all this was a big problem. A good heist was for them the best chance, and at this moment they had a list of 3 or 4 possible marks. They were doing all this when a loud noise was heard. Max's pager. Again. Max saw the number and made a wry face. Then she drop it inside her bag without hiding her hatred.  
  
Alec saw her actions with a growing interest. He was used to see her out of her nerves when it was something related with him, but it was very funny to see her mad with someone else. And then, the pager sounded. Again. Alec tried very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Whoa Max, your "not like that" boyfriend is very obsessive, isn't he? It's, what, the tenth time he paged you. in what, an hour? If you're asking me, it's kinda weird. I know he has this fixation with you, like this one you has with my ass, but don't you think he's trespassing the limits of sanity? Just think about it.." "Shut up!!!! Just shut up!!" Max yelled. "I'm angry with him, so I don't want to talk to him or about him, ok?" .  
  
And now Alec's interest became concern. Poor Logan. Since when Max got angry with Logan of all people? Well, to be more exactly, since when she got angry with someone than himself? "What did he do?" He said carefully. A pissed Max always needed to be treat like an inactive bomb. She could explode at anytime, even without provocation. "I mean, it must had been a very bad thing so it get you like this." Max breathed hard and said almost like a whisper, "He asked me to marry him".  
  
"What?????" Alec's concern for Logan suddenly disappeared. And it was replaced with pure anger. What was he thinking? He only wanted to kill him for putting Max in this painful situation. "What did you say? Marry him??? Is he insane or what??? For God's sake, you can't touch each other without kill him!!"  
  
"I know, I know!!!! And it was what I said when he asked me.. That he was. Insane. Nuts. Crazy!!" She yelled, almost crying. "Alec, I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of the waiting, of been afraid to kill him!!! I want to feel that everything will be okay, that I don't gonna feel this deep sorrow inside my heart anymore. I want to be happy. I want to feel myself alive again. And I don't feel it with him anymore. But he don't understand. He didn't even notice it. And it worries me. He's becoming obsessive, like you said and it's frightening me. I don't know how to deal with him by myself." She looked at him and her eyes were imploring.. "I need your help Alec. Please, don't leave me alone with this" When she said all this his eyes softened and his anger faded. "Please Alec", she pleaded again. He hugged her, and then he whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you alone, Max. Never".  
  
Both transgenics didn't noticed that the always-off security camera that was inside Max's office, while ago was ON. Someone was watching them. 


	3. Denial

TITLE: JUST THE TRUTH  
  
Summary: Logan eavesdropped a conversation and he discovered a lot of things. It's a M/A story.  
  
Pairing: M/A  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic. So please, don't treat me bad.. It happens after FN. But whatever you think about it, good or bad, it doesn't matter. Please, Please, Please...Review!!  
  
A/N2: Thanks a lot to the people who review the previous chapters. Diamond*Princess and Ting, I hope you'll enjoy this one.  
  
CHAPTER 3: DENIAL  
  
They stayed holding each other, only for the enjoyment of feel each other close. It was a brief moment, but they felt like it lasted an eternity. They didn't understand what they're feeling, but they couldn't separated. It was liked they belonged to each other's arms. But their stubbornness didn't allowed them to see it straight. They didn't want to admit it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Max didn't remember when she felt liked this before, to be comforted by someone who accepted you for what you are, no matter what. And it felt good, really good. But, what did it mean? She guessed she wasn't in love with Logan anymore, maybe she never really loved him, but. a big question rounded her mind, *What does Alec mean for me?* A quickly response come to her mind. *Nothing*.  
  
"I need your help Alec. Please, don't leave me alone with this"  
  
*Well, maybe "nothing" is a wrong answer* A little voice inside her head told her. She cares for him, she trusts him most of the time. He's her friend. He's only a friend. isn't he?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He hugged her without even a thought. It was liked an automatic response to her plead. And he stayed liked that. well, he felt it was forever. His jacket and part of his shirt's front were soaked with her tears, but it didn't matter to him. All he wanted to know was that she was ok. It was all that matters. Nothing more than that. *But why did I say what I said before?*  
  
"I will never leave you alone, Max. Never"  
  
*For crying out loud, she's my friend!! In fact, my only real friend* He knew he depended on her a lot, liked she depended on him. Yeah, she meant a lot to him. She gave him a purpose in life, she even gave him a name, HIS name. But what he just said sounded like he wanted to be with her. Forever. And he didn't want that, did he? *No, I don't want to be attached to someone else, even if that someone is Max.*  
  
Yeah, that's just the truth. The only one. But then. *why I feel like this right now?*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Logan was annoyed. The image in the screen made his head spin. Alec was hugging Max. His Max. *How Alec dares to touch her when I can't?* He couldn't hear what they're saying, but an image said more than thousand words. He thought something was wrong with Max, but he didn't expect this. First the conversation he overheard, and now this.  
  
Thankfully he was a genius. He achieved to hack the surveillance system of TC and he discovered all this crap. Well, the fact that he helped Dix to put it in place, didn't really matter. But right now, he had to do something to ruin their "romantic" moment. liked if they really knew what a romantic moment is, he growled. But surely it was Alec's fault. Like always. When something went wrong, it was always HIS fault. Probably Alec was trying to confuse Max. *Yeah. He's trying to separate us. But I won't let him... I won't*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A cell rang. Alec's cell. The moment of intimacy was gone and they looked puzzled at each other, not knowing what to do or say. All the feelings they suddenly felt almost vanished, but not at all. It was liked they were day dreaming and abruptly they were forced to go back to reality, leaving only confusion and emptiness. The cell rang and rang until Alec noticed and answered it. "Hello"  
  
"Hi Alec". It was Logan. Alec froze when he heard his voice. During the moment he just shared with Max seconds ago, he totally forgot about Max's significant other. "Hi Logan", he said with a shaken voice, hoping Logan didn't noticed anything weird. At the mention of her loved one, Max hold her breath. How did he know she could be with Alec? 'Cause it was obvious he was looking for her. The ten times he paged her just proved it. But she didn't expect him to call Alec.  
  
"I'm looking for Max. Have you seen her?" Logan could see they were together, but he wanted to play with them, made them felt guilty, ashamed. And he could say by their faces that he was achieving it. He saw that Max was doing some hand signals. A broad smile appeared in his face. *She wants to talk to me after all. She'll tell me that she loves me and Alec is just a mistake. I'll forgive her. And everything's going to be fine. Like it must be. *  
  
Alec's response surprised him. "No, I haven't seen her for the last 2 or 3 hours. We were working together, but now I'm in my room. In fact, I was sleeping like a log (no pun intended) before a noise awaked me. And it was you." He saw in the screen Alec's trademark grin and the anger traveled through him. *LIAR!! And Max's grinning too!! How she dare to give an smile to another man than ME??* He tried to calm down. "Would you tell her that I want to talk to her? The sooner the better"  
  
"Sure Logan. I'll tell her tomorrow morning. And now, if you don't mind, I'll go back to sleep." And Alec just hang the phone.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Max was relieved. She didn't want to deal with Logan right now. Specially after whatever had happened with Alec. "Thanks", she only said. Alec's face was illuminated with a honest smile. "It doesn't matter." He touched her cheek softly and moved to the office's door, leaving Max with a confused face.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked with a little hint of anger in her voice. "To my room, I really need to sleep." She didn't notice before, but he really looked tired. She knew it was childish but she didn't want to be alone. Something about this night's events didn't like her. Her face softened when all this thoughts crossed her mind. "We need to finished all the planning, Alec. You know that" *And I don't want you to leave me*.  
  
Her brown eyes begged him to stay. And he stayed. Like always. He couldn't deny anything to her when she gave him a look liked that. And she knew it. "Ok, but remember, I don't have any shark DNA, like certain girl I know. If I fall sleep here it's YOUR fault, and you'll have to carry me to my bed. And maybe share it with me. You know, to keep me warm."  
  
A cocky smile appeared in his face, waiting for Max's usual reaction. But he didn't obtain what he expected. What he found out was a smiling Max without any intention to bodily threaten his manhood. He hold his breath. *Does she seriously consider accepting my proposal? OH MY GOD.*  
  
"In your dreams, pretty boy. In your dreams." He almost fainted when he heard her. *Does she read my mind or what??* "Whoa, no yelling, no threat to kill me or kick my ass, and you're still smiling. who are you and what do you do with Max??"  
  
A laughter filled the room. Max's laughter. 


	4. Fighting

Title: Just the Truth

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max, Alec & Logan realize some things about each other. And someone reacts very, very bad.

**Author's Comments:** It's my first fic, so don't be so bad...

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, well, maybe some characters I made up, but nothing more… :)

CHAPTER 4: FIGHTING

"So, no intentions to hurt this fine body of mine? That's new, Maxie." A familiar smirk lit his handsome face. "It's not like I'm complaining. In fact, I like more this new Max." Max looked at him with a death glance. _what the hell does he mean?_ Alec gulped. He had to say something good if he wanted to remain with all his body parts in place. "Well, don't think I don't like the old one… But you need to laugh more often like this"

Max chuckled._ well, maybe he's right, but I'm not gonna admit it_. She smiled to herself. It was strange, but she felt happier than other days. She can't place the reason, but something was clear in her mind… it was the way she felt right now.

Her train of thought was stopped by the sound of his voice. She heard him talking about a meeting…. _What did he just say? Meeting? What meeting? _"Earth to Maxie, earth to Maxie…", he said with a playful tone, even when his eyes looked serious. She gave him a confused gaze. "What are you just talking about?". Alec sighed before he started to talk again. "I asked you about this morning's meeting. Do you already have a decision?" Max looked at him more confused than before. "About what?"

_I can't believe it_. Alec thought with exasperation. "How could you forget about it? You were the one who set the date and the time, Max!" Max was puzzled. Alec was annoyed and she didn't have any clue about the reason. _Wait, I'm the one who gets annoyed, not otherwise. What the hell does he think he's doing?_ When Alec saw she didn't know what he was talking about, he decided to tell her. It was very important to him to know her decision before the meeting. He said in a soft voice, trying to hide his disappointment, "The judgment, Max."

_The judgment. Shit _That hit her hard. "Kary's judgment! Oh my god, I totally forgot about it", she said with a girly voice, so unlike Max. When she raised her gaze, she saw something she didn't expect to see. A very irritated Alec was looking at her like if she had two heads or something worst. "I can see that. Now, answer to me… what's your decision!"

That got her mad. "Why the hell do you want to know? It's none of your business! Besides, you will know in the morning, right?" Then the wheels in her head started to work. _Oh my god, he's going to speak in her favor tomorrow! Of course, that's reason to his sudden interest in MY vote! He's going to defend HER even after what she'd done! _Then an image came suddenly to her mind: Kary, seated on Alec's lap, kissing like if they didn't have tomorrow. _Dammed Alec_

That memory made her angrier, if that was even possible. She tried to punch him, but he blocked her movement. If hitting him wasn't available, yelling was the best next thing… "YOU'RE ON HER SIDE! …. But what the hell are you thinking? She put all of us in danger, for God's sake! She deserves to be expelled of TC and you know it! But no, you don't think about anyone than yourself… you're going to defend her because she's one of your sluts!"

"How you dare to talk to me like that?" He held her wrist with a steel grip. She tried to struggle and get free, but he didn't let her go. He pushed her to the wall and face to face with her, he saw her directly to her eyes. His hazel eyes were icy, chilling ones. "You know, better than anyone else, that I have nothing with Kary or another girl for that matter! Jesus, Max, I spend all my time with you, working in TC's success! So don't tell me that I'll defend her because I slept with her! I had sacrificed my personal life for TC all this time as you did too!"

"Then, why, eh? By the way, I can't believe you haven't something with her, 'cause if my memory doesn't fail, and it NEVER fails me, you had something very 'physical' with another girl before… and you were kissing Kary in your office that night, when she had to be in her surveillance position at TC fence and the mob attacked us through HER spot. Or now are you gonna deny it?" Her cheeks were blushed and she was breathing hard. Alec loved when she looked liked that… so full of live and passion. But he also hated when she treated him like a screw up, always ready to blame him for everything. But not this time. _Not this time, Maxie_

He tried to calm down. It wasn't a good thing when they fought like this. "First, what happened with the other girl was only sex, and I was about to finish it when.. well you know…" he looked serious at her. She totally ignored him, she was that angry "And second, it wasn't my fault Kary left her post, Max, and you know it. I never felt something for her. And the most important thing, I NEVER, and I repeat, NEVER, gave her any hope, I didn't want to make he same mistake I made with Marian. SHE KISSED ME, not the other way. And if you remember so well, like you said before, I rejected her… or is your memory a selective one?" His gaze hardened liked Max had never seen before. "I accept she made a huge mistake, but she already paid, didn't she? Or the 2 weeks she spent making surveillance 24/7 in the sewers isn't enough punishment for you? If you want, she'd do it a month", he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But she didn't have any excuse for her behavior, Alec! She wasn't in heat, so the only reason was the treason, the subversion! She did what she did 'cause she rejects my authority!" _And 'cause she wants to take you away from me_

That surprised Alec. "Come on, Max! That's very far from the truth and you know it! It has nothing to do with your authority! Or are you going to tell me you have never done something crazy or stupid for love?" _Or do you think I'm not worth of someone's love? _

"Hell, no!" Alec gave her a cold stare. "Well, maybe I did a couple of things, but I never put in danger people's life! Besides, she called me "Bitchy Queen"!"

_Flashback_

_Max was in her way to Alec's office, when she noticed something odd… Alec's door was slightly open. His door was always closed, even when Alec was there, working. For a moment she thought something bad would happened to Alec, so she prepared herself for the worst. She moved silently, trying to see through the slight space between the door and the doorframe. But she wasn't ready for what she saw: Alec with a girl, seated in his lap, kissing like if they didn't have tomorrow. She stayed outside of the doorframe, petrified. The couple seemed to be unaware of her presence, outside the room. A second or a minute passed, she couldn't tell exactly. When Alec pushed away the girl, she freed a sigh she didn't knew she was holding._

_"Kary, what the hell are you doing?" she heard Alec yelled. "Trying to please you, Alec. You deserved to be happy. And I can give you some happiness, and more" the girl said seductively. "I'm sorry Kary, but…". He was interrupted by her. "Forget about the Bitchy Queen, Alec… Don't let her control your life."_

_He smirk his apologetic smile. "Nobody controls my life than myself, baby. And I don't know who that Bitchy Queen is". Kary's laughter filled the room. "Please, Alec, don't tell me you don't know how the most part of the girls named our so-called leader. Every female on TC hates her because the way she treats you. That bitch doesn't deserve a fine X5 male specimen like you." When Max heard this, her hands became fists, ready to fight. Only Alec's response stopped her._

_"Don't dare to call her like that in front of me!" He shouted and both, Kary and Max, jumped. "Alec, please, she doesn't love you as I do!" Kary said almost crying. "She already inflicted you a lot of pain. It's unfair she gets all your love and you receive nothing!" A very angry Alec faced her. "That's none of your business. And let me say you something... I don't want anything from you… Leave me alone… Beat it"_

_Kary was totally devasted. "Alec, I love you more than my own life! I can do anything for you. Let me love you, please! Forget Max! That Bitchy Queen doesn't love you, and I love you so much!"_

_At this moment, Max decided to make herself visible. She couldn't resist the possibility of a fight. "You heard what the man said, slut. BEAT IT". Both, Alec and Kary turn around to face Max. "If he said he doesn't love you, he meant it. Make yourself a favor and stop this humiliating scene..." Max gave Alec a once over and smiled. "… Even if this fine male specimen is worth of it". She locked her eyes with his, and for a moment, an odd feeling flow through them._

_But the moment was gone when a disheveled Dix came running like hell. "Max, Alec, we're under attack!"_

_End of Flashback_

"So, let me see it straight… Are you telling me you want her out of TC, because she called you … what?… "Bitchy Queen"? and 'cause she was kissing me? He smiled his trademark grin, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was still angry, but he was trying to hide his feelings. So sarcasm took the place. "Well, Max, you sound so mature… Do you have a more valid reason than that one? Besides, they give YOU a chance… don't you remember?"

She swallowed hard. She had to accept that this particular reason was a stupid one. Max doubted. Do I have another reason? Why I can't stand this girl? Before that incident, I never crossed any words with her. I not even noticed her existence. And yes, they gave me another chance, because I was innocent. But I see you don't believe in me anymore. And it hurts.

Giving up, she said with a defeated voice, "Yes, Alec, I remember". Her voice was almost impossible to hear. If Alec wasn't an X5, he mustn't be able to hear her voice. "And I don't have another reason, Alec. I'll think about her situation again. And I'll try to do the best for everybody, like you did for me".

A triumphal glint lit his eyes. She expected him to rub it in her face, but he didn't do it. He just walked away, to the door. Max was confused. Why? Then a realization shaped in her head. "I have something to ask you, Alec. That night, did you know I was there? I mean, before I burst in the room."

He stopped in his tracks. He smiled to himself, and without turn around, he said, "You will never know Maxie. You'll never know." And he left.

A/N: what do you think? Review please!


	5. Decisions

Title: Just the Truth 

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max, Alec & Logan realize some things about each other. And someone reacts very, very bad.

**Author's Comments:** It's my first fic, so don't be so bad...

I want to thank Izabelevans for all her help… without you, I'd never finish this chapter…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, well, maybe some characters I made up, but nothing more… J

**CHAPTER 5: ****DECISIONS**

Logan was staring the screen with a huge smile in his face. Max and Alec were fighting. Like always. He didn't know the reason, but he didn't care. This image was enough to make him happy. Things were coming back to normal; Max was coming back to him.

And with this thought in mind, he broke the link with TC system and made his way to his room. He really deserved to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TC. 7:00am.

Alec was on his bed, fully dressed and completely awake. He came back to his room for some sleep, but he just couldn't. His fight with Max didn't let him. _why we have to fight like that? He_ loved to be around her, but sometimes she was so frustrating. He knew it was a low blow mentioning the "Marian situation", but he didn't think about it at the moment. _Besides, she started_ a voice in his mind said.. _It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said it_ He better than anyone knew that she wasn't guilty. In fact, his testimony was the only thing that saved her from expulsion or something worse. And now she must be thinking that he thought otherwise. And it wasn't fair. He would never be against her. Never.

_Flashback_

He had just seen the fight scene in one of the surveillance monitors and he was in shock. Why the hell Max is fighting with these girls? I need to stop her Everyone was running to the place they were fighting. He ran too, as faster as he could, trying to find them first.

And then he found them, like he was guided by instinct, Max against 4 X5 females, receiving the punches and kicks from the other girls, trying to kick them back, but her reflexes weren't good. She was almost unconscious. He could swear it was the pride the only thing that let her continuing fighting. "Stop!" he yelled with a command voice. All the girls, including Max, suddenly stopped. He and Max locked gazes for a moment, and then she fainted. He asked one of the girls, the new one, about the reason of the fight. She told him about their talking. "I think she must hear us" she said, "and she must be mad about Marian's plans. It's the only explanation".

_Interesting, he thought. He must set things straight with Marian. But not today. He took Max to his apartment, and took care of her wounds. He couldn't take her to the Infirmary; after all, one of the girls she was fighting was the one who runs the Infirmary. She had a lot of bruises, a concussion in the head, some broken ribs and a dislocated arm, but nothing her body couldn't heal with some rest. She woke up some hours later looking totally confused. He smiled. It was funny to think that Max fought those girls for him. __"So, Maxie, now your job is to defend my virtue, uh?" He said laughing. _

_"what?" she looked more confused than before. Then, she seemed to recall what happened. "Ah… the fight. Do you know about…?" "Marian's plans? Yeah. The new girl told me all about it." His smile broad wider. She suddenly blushed. She looked so cute, so innocent, so vulnerable. It was a little bit funny to see her like that. It made him feel like he wanted to protect her… to take care of her… Stop! He heard something in his mind screaming. He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. He had to do something to stop thinking like that. Maybe it wasn't a good idea keep her in his room. "Well… Max… I'll take you to your room… I mean… if you're feeling ok now" , he said a little doubtful. _

_"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll prefer to stay here". An uncomfortable silence fall between them. Alec was the first to speak. "Do you want to watch TV? I think there are some old sci-fi movies tonight. Some kind of trilogy, in fact. I heard it were classics." She just nodded. The first movie was really good. Spacecraft battles mixed with classic fairy tale things: the selfless and idealistic hero, the princess, the cynical adventurer, the funny servants, the wise man, the really evil villain and the magic around all this. They relaxed a lot watching it. They started to talk about how it must be to like in a world where the spaceships were a daily thing, about how similar the aliens looked to the Nomalies… "Sandeman must have found inspiration in this movie… Look, the doggy man that pilot that ship looks a lot like Joshua, well, with more hair and less clothes!" Alec had said and received a hit from a smiling Max… She must thought just the same, but she would never admit it to him, so the next best thing was hitting him… They continued watching the second movie… They were shocked when they discovered, along with the hero, that the villain was his father… "Scary! It was like you suddenly find out that Renfro was your real mother" Alec joked and Max couldn't help but laughed… _

_Max fall sleep like in the middle of the third movie. Alec was thrilled, because he had never seen her sleeping.. Alec put an arm around her and continued watching the TV. He couldn't sleep, not with Max in his arms, looking so innocent and vulnerable. But the moment didn't last… like half an hour later, he heard some hard knocks on his door. Max woke up, and he went to see what was happening. It was Mole and some X's, They know I must be sleeping, and how bad I react if someone wake me up, so it must be something important he thought. _

_"Have you seen Max, princess?" Mole said trying to sound casual, but Alec can see through it. It wasn't a courtesy question. "Yeah, Mole, she has been here with me all night. What's going on?" "Are you sure?" Mole said trying not to sound suspicious. "See it for yourself. Hey, Max, here's Mole looking for you" _

_  
Max stood up and walk to the door, not without effort. Her body hadn't finished its healing. "What's up, Mole? Something's wrong?" _

_"So, Alec are you completely, entirely sure that she has been here all the night with you? Isn't any chance she leaves without you know it?" Mole said completely ignoring Max, like she wasn't there with them in the room. Alec started to lose his temper. What the hell is going on?_

_"Yes, I'm completely, entirely she was here all the time with me. I've been awake all the time. Are you gonna tell us what the hell is happening or are you just continuing with this stupid questions?" Alec said with irritation. _

_"Dammit" Mole swear under his breath. "There it goes our only suspect" _

_"Suspect of what?" Max spoke, sounding worried. _

_"A murder. We found one of the girls she just fight this afternoon. DEAD." Mole said in a chilling tone, without giving Max a look. Suddenly Alec understand why Mole was ignoring Max. It seemed like he just couldn't see her in the face. So, Mole truly believed she was responsible. Alec also know what Mole think about a transgenic killing another transgenic. This wasn't good for Max._

_"Well, look for another suspect, because she didn't do it" he said firmly, almost commanding, before Max could say anything. "I can swear for my life that she didn't do it. I believe in her, and I want you to do the same, Mole. You have my word. If you want to prove what I'm saying, go ahead. But I must tell you something. You'll find nothing, because she's innocent" _

_End of Flashback_

_And Mole really tried _Alec thought _but like I said, he found nothing _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

TC. 7:30am.

Max was in her office. Well, in fact, she never left it in the last 24 hours. She tried to sleep a little, but she couldn't. After her argument with Alec, few hours ago, she hadn't the enough strength to even walk to her apartment. His words still echoed in her mind… "you sound so mature… Do you have a more valid reason than that one?" I don't know. Why my life has to be so messy? Why I am so confused?

And in less than an hour, she must have to decide her vote. Kary's fate gonna depend of it. Well, if the decision would be only in Max's hands, Kary can count with her expulsion of TC, or that was what Max thought before her fight with Alec. But Kary was lucky, 'cause that wasn't the way TC works now. Max was their leader for world's eyes, but the power wasn't only in her hands anymore, if she even had it before.

They had formed a committee who represent all the people who lived in TC. Alec was the X5's and X6's representative, a red haired X4 named Zully represents the below X's, and Mole and Dix for the transhumans. And obviously, Max has a vote too, as their leader. All of them voted together, especially when an important thing needs an agreement that concern everybody. Like now.

The night the mob attacked, after they neutralized the threat, and they investigate what happened, they found out that the mob had entered TC through the spot Kary was assigned to. Max was mad, to say the least. Especially after all that 'bitchy queen doesn't deserve Alec' speech. At the moment, she wanted to expulse her from TC, but the other members of their committee didn't allow her. They told her they weren't at Manticore anymore.

So everybody (except Max, of course) agreed to give her a chance: Kary could stay at TC, under their vigilant sight. But she had to be punished, of course. She'd had to do surveillance at the sewers practically 24/7. At first they had established her punishment time as a week, but Max convinced them to extent it to 2 weeks. After that time, they'll decide if Kary deserve to stay in TC after all, if they can trust her one more time.

if they can trust her one more time, like they trust on me again She remembered when everybody believed that she have slaughter one of her kind, the very same night she had fought with Logan. No one seemed to believed in her innocence, except for Alec.

_Flashback_

Everything had been calmed at TC for the last days, Max thought. Too calm for her taste. No Familiar attacks, no police raids. She must be enjoying the peace, but she wasn't. She could see something bad coming, but she didn't know what would be.

She had just broken up with Logan because his stupid proposal, How could he ask her to marry him if he knew all the stuff that tear them apart? She wanted to put that on the back of her mind and forget about it, but she couldn't help feeling miserable. Looking for comfort, she went to the tallest building at TC. She might have been there like 5 minutes when she saw an unmistakable male figure walking out TC headquarters, headed to the uninhabited part of TC. She was curious, to say the least. What does Alec have to do in the west side of TC? There's nothing there. She followed him from a prudent distance, so he couldn't noticed she was there.

_Then, he suddenly stopped. He was there, standing in the middle of an abandoned alley. He looked liked he was waiting for someone. But who? And then she saw her. A blond girl. For a moment she mistaken her with Asha, but then she realized she was wrong. She had seen her working with Dix, so she must be a Tech, but as hard as she tried to remember her name, she couldn't._

_Suddenly her heart stopped when she saw Alec kissing the blond girl and taking her inside the abandoned building at the end of the alley. Then anger took its place in her mind. Why didn't he tell her about this girl? Why did he keep it as a secret? Back to her place, she spent all night thinking about the scene she had just seen. _

_The morning after, she was determined to find out about this girl. She could ask Alec directly, but he would suspect about her sudden interest. She was thinking this when she suddenly heard a strange noise, like a group of girls chatting. Max couldn't see anyone around, so they must be some feet afar, but thanks to her enhanced hearing, she might hear them talking causally about their love conquests. She probably wouldn't pay attention to their conversation and continued her way if certain name wasn't mentioned. Alec. _

_"I have to tell you, last night, he was great!" the girl said, so Max supposed it was the same girl she saw last night with him. "Did you talk afterwards, Marian?" a giggling girl asked the first girl. "No, he had to leave almost immediately to TC HQ, but I'm sure he loves me and we'll always be together" "how can you be so sure? There are a lot of women around him looking for his love too" another voice asked. This time Max recognized the voice. It was Sasha, the X5 in charge of TC Infirmary. "Well, my heat starts next week, and I'm planning to share it with him. You know better than anyone what happens if an X5 male shares with you the heat". Max stopped breathing. The bond would last forever Max said for herself. _

_Another girl spoke. A voice Max had never heard. It must be one of the new arrivals. "I don't think Alec would agree with that. I don't think he has commitment plans with you". This new voice has some bitterness and some kind of underneath aggression almost undetectable. Anybody seemed to feel it besides Max. _

_Sasha spoke again. "Yeah, I think that too. Have you asked him about it? Because it's an important decision to make, it'll change your life forever. You must know that's a 99 that you get pregnant." Her face suddenly darkened "Sean and me decided the whole thing together. We were seeing each since we were at Manticore and we was sure about it" _

_"No, I haven't, but I know he's gonna like it even if he doesn't want it now". Max was livid. So this slut is planning to set him a trap. Disgusting. Her train of thought stopped when another girl talked "What are you gonna do with Max? She won't allow it" Marian laughed aloud, "How can she stop me?"_

_Max was raged. This slut is going to see what I can do She came out of the place she was hiding and run into them. "So, wastin' your time with gossip? Don't you have anything better to do than talk about men?"_

_All happen too quickly. Max started to fight with the other girls, but they were more. Max was used to fight outnumbered, but not against her own kind. And these were 4 fully trained X5's soldiers. They could easily have killed her if Alec and others didn't intervened. _

_She was unconscious when Alec took her to his apartment. He was taking care of her wounds when she regained consciousness. All her body hurts. She must have broken almost all the bones of her body, because it hurt like hell. For a moment she didn't remember what had happened, but when she did, she was ashamed to see Alec after all she did. He was going to be mad like hell with her. She hadn't right to spy him or those girls for that matter._

_But when she finally opened her eyes and she saw him, he was smiling at her. He had that expression, the one he had when he thought something was funny. "so Maxie now your job is to defend my virtue, uh?" He said laughing. They spent a lot of time talking, while they were watching in the TV some old sci-fi movies. She fall sleep in the coach, something rare, because she never sleep. But some hard knocks on his door get her up. Alec was by her side, fully awake. It was Mole and some X's. They were looking for her. They suspected HER for some murder. Marian's murder. _

_End of Flashback_

Alec convinced the others that she wasn't guilty, even when some of them didn't trust her at the time. If Alec truly believed in Kary's innocence, she must believe too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of them had already arrived when Max appeared at the TC headquarters. Alec looked at her with a quizzical stare, like if he didn't know what to expect from her. She was glad he didn't look angry anymore, but with him she never knew. He was very talented when he was trying to hide his true feelings. But she wanted to believe that things were ok now between them. Maybe she didn't want to admit it to him, but she hated to be in bad terms with him. He was her best friend, her support, and her second in command. OC was her friend too, undoubtedly, but she wasn't able to understand her like Alec did, to understand what she had been through, the dark moments in her life….

Max, you need to focus! She sighed and took her seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The meeting was running with a relative peace. One by one exposed their points of view, proposing things and giving comments.

The X5's wanted to give Kary another chance, said Alec. She had proved before, at Manticore, she was a valuable and trustworthy element, was what Zully said. Dix commented that they would be assigned her to another task, maybe with him at techs. Even Mole spoke on her favor.

Everyone told something except Max. She was totally quiet. She hadn't said anything since she arrived and Alec was totally disturbed by her attitude. What does she waiting for strike? Or does she really change her mind? Nah… Surely she's waiting for the end to make one of her speeches about loyalty and trust. But he was wrong.

"I was thinking about all this mess and I agree with you. She deserves a chance. Everybody can make mistakes." She gave a knowing glare to Alec. "But I don't want her in surveillance anymore. Alec, ask Sasha the possibility to train her for field med. I don't know if Kary had the training at Manticore, but she's an X5 so I suppose it wouldn't be a problem." Alec was puzzled. What the hell's happening? He can't believe what he was hearing. Few hours ago she was screaming about treason and subversion. And now she was accepting their decision without arguing. He must be dreaming.

"Are you sure? I mean, about the infirmary thing?" Alec saw her suspiciously. "Yeah. Anyone has a problem with that?" She hadn't the intention to sound defensive, but sometimes Alec exasperated her. I'm doing what he wants… why does he always have to fight my decisions?

A/N: what do you think? Review, please! J


	6. Gettin burned

Title: Just the Truth

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max, Alec & Logan realize some things about each other. And someone reacts very, very bad.

**Author's Comments:** It's my first fic, I hope you like it... (:D)

**Chapter 6: Gettin' Burned**

Why does he always have to fight my decisions? Max thought. Urghh, I want to kick his ass so bad!

A really nice ass, by the way, a little voice said inside her head… Whoa… where this came from? I can't think of Alec like that. He's my friend, my brother.

He's not your brother, and you know it…, the little voice said again. "Shut up!"

Everybody gave her a strange look. She must have said it aloud. Shit

"Well, I think the meeting is over. Alec and Zully, go with Kary and give her the good news", she said, trying not to look at him, but she couldn't. He was giving her an odd look, like if something was wrong with her. She felt the temperature of her body rising while he was looking at her. She gave him an appreciating look. Damned, does he always look this good? Why did I never realize that?

She felt the urge to hold him, to kiss him, to lick him, to fu… Max stop! She screamed for herself. Damn it, I must be in heat. But, my heat mustn't start until next week! This mustn't be happening. I need to get out of here NOW

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure? I mean, about the infirmary thing?" Alec was waiting for Max's typical attitude. But he didn't get what he expected. Something was out of place, but he couldn't say what.

"Yeah. Anyone has a problem with that?"He got a little bit of defensiveness from Max, but he could sense something different in the air.

He saw her and he noticed how her sweat made a trail from the base of her head to her neckline. She irradiated some kind of smell, a mixture between vanilla and spicy, completely intoxicating.

He saw her looking at him, like if she was really look at him, appreciating his looks, his body. He could see desire in her eyes, like if she wanted him. He felt his temperature raising; he must be almost reaching the boiling point.

It took him several seconds to understand what was happening. Dammit, Max is in Heat

He needed to get out if he didn't want to something he will regret later. Immediately.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Three hours earlier…_

Dix was checking out the TC system, when he noticed something odd. Apparently, the surveillance camera at Max's office was turned on. He checked, and put the camera signal on the main monitors at TC headquarters. He clearly saw Max in her office, apparently immerse in deep thought.

"It can't be. I programmed myself this camera and the one at Alec's office to be always off." He said in a low voice, just for himself. It means only one thing, and Dix knew it. Someone had hacked TC systems. And it was someone who knew what he was doing. He didn't even leave a trace. Dix could only think of one non-transgenic person with the skills to do this, but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. This ordinary had helped them a lot before, besides he didn't have a reason, did he?

Well, maybe he does Dix knew that things between him and Max weren't ok, but on the other hand, he didn't think Logan was that type of guy. Naah, Logan isn't capable of this shit

He sized his options and he could only find one. It would sound extreme, but he knew their security was at stake. The next time this unknown hacker will try to infiltrate their system, he will find an unpleasant surprised left for him.

He checked his watch… Good. He had plenty of time before the meeting. He probably even had time to implement his "gift" before telling the committee about this problem… Yeah, it's a good challenge. Dix thought, smiling for himself, while he started to work at transgenic speed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just before Alec and Zully left the meeting room, Dix started to talk. "Hey, guys, wait a minute, I have something to tell you"

Max looked at him harshly. "I told you the meeting is over. You had your opportunity, Dix"

Dix continued talking, "This is nothing to do with the trial, Max. It's about our security. I found out this morning that someone hacked our surveillance system. And it was good job, I must say. I wasn't able to find the source."

"How did you find out?" Alec said with an odd voice. Something isn't right, but I can't say what Dix thought. Mole cleared his throat, signing him to continue. "Oh, yeah. Do you remember when we re-implemented the surveillance cameras we found inside the compound?" Everybody nodded. He turned to Alec. "So you must remember that you and Max asked me to keep turn off the cameras at your offices." Alec and Max nodded, too hard for his taste, but he ignored that. "Well, I found this morning that the camera at Max's office was turned on"

"But that can be done by one of your guys, right Dix?" Zully said, speaking for the first time. "No, they can't. Only me. And I know I didn't do it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec was trying not to cut Dix into pieces for being near to Max. He knew Max was in heat and it was driving him crazy. It took all his strength to remain aware of the current situation. He was in the middle of a meeting with all the transgenics representatives, for God's sake! And he could only think about take Max's clothes off.

Why on earth Max let this happen? The mere thought that she did on purpose, as ridiculous as it could sound in other circumstances, excited him so much that it was really hard to pay attention to whatever Dix was saying.

He just heard Max saying something like "Ok Dix, let see it", or something like that. The next thing he knew, he was taken out of the room by Zully. "Come on, Alec, we need to go to see Kary!"

While he and Zully were walking to Kary's cell, Alec was having a hard time fighting against his instincts. His body wasn't reacting the way he wanted. Hell, his mind wasn't working as usual. His two halves, the human and the feline, were struggling inside of him, he knew it. He wasn't even listening to what Zully was saying; he was just trying to ignore the pheromones trail that was driving him mad. His rational mind told him to do what he knew he had to do, to avoid Max, that he will regret anything that happen, but the feline in him didn't want to give up. And in every step he took, he could sense that his cat part was winning.

But it was more that Alec could handle. He couldn't stay away from the call of nature. The animal on him was stronger; his human side was fading away every second it passed.

And after all the fighting, the cat finally won.

He sniffed the air, looking for the origin of the pheromones; totally oblivious to Zully and the task assigned to them. He turned back, and started running in the opposite direction, headed to TC headquarters. He didn't even hear Zully screaming, calling him to go back.

All he wanted was to find the female in heat, to find Max. All his senses were conditioned to follow Max's trail, to feel her even when she wasn't near to him. His mating instincts took charge.

He suddenly stopped, he knew she wasn't far away, even when he couldn't see her, but he could still sense her. A growl was formed in his throat. She wasn't alone. He had competition.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was looking hotter each moment, like she was in a sauna place or something like that. It must be the hot weather we're having in Seattle these days, Dix thought. But the moment Max, Dix and Mole arrived to TC headquarters, Dix sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't place what. The X5's who was on duty that day, immediately paid attention to Max. They usually don't do that. But well, nothing interesting has happened lately

They approached Dix's workstation, and Dix started to explain Max and Mole about the stuff he discovered some hours ago. But Max was completely absent, like she was daydreaming or something. "Max, are you ok?" She didn't answer him, just stared at him with an expression between confusion and… hunger? Now, Dix was worried. "Max, are you ok?" He asked again. When he got nothing as response, he thought about taking her to the infirmary, but then, he saw them. Four X5s were approaching them by their left slowly, like a cat prowling its prey. And that was when Dix knew what was happening. Shit, Max is in heat. Why I didn't notice before? Oh my god!

He looked at Mole and he saw he noticed that too. "This isn't good, Mole", he whispered. "We need to put a distance between us and Max fast, or they're goin' to tear us to pieces." Mole looked at him, with his trademark cigar almost falling out of his mouth. Things didn't look really well for them. "I know, I know. But we need to do it carefully. If they see us as a threat, we'll be totally screwed; you know that we're no match for a bunch of heat-driven X5 males."

The X5s were getting closer and closer. They tried to go back, putting Max between them and the males. But then, they saw three more coming from their back. They were now totally surrounded. "Dammit, Mole, you're the fighter here! I'm just a computer geek! If we go out of this, I promise I will buy all the cigars you want, but do something! "

The four on the front were advancing as one, but when one of them attempt to reach Max, the others attacked him fiery. That was their opportunity. Without glancing behind, and completely avoiding Max path, so the other three guys didn't attacked them, they quickly jumped the little fence between the surveillance area and the main area of the headquarters; they almost reached the main door when it suddenly opened. It was Alec.

"Alec, thanks God…" Dix started to say, approaching him causally, when he saw his aggressive expression and the terror completely petrified him. One thing was seeing the other X5s transformed in dangerous beasts, but it was completely different seeing his buddy Alec growling and sniffing the air like a wild animal. Mole had to tackle him to the ground because he couldn't move. He was truly terrified.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They tried to escape, but the scene in front of them was mesmerizing. They couldn't leave, feeling between terrified and amazed. Alec was fighting with the X5's, and Max was watching the whole thing with excitement, like if she was having delight with all the testosterone demonstration.

Even when this behavior was so unlike Max, what it got most their attention was Alec. They had never saw Alec fighting like that, with that passion and aggressiveness. He looked like a big jungle cat, attacking his prey without mercy. It was weird to see him so primitive, with that furious glint on his hazel eyes, growling and biting his opponents. He was beating all the X5's, one by one; Mole was shocked. He had fought with him side by side a lot of times in life-threaten situations, but he never saw that kind of ferocity on him. The others were fully trained Manticore soldiers; X5's looking for the same goal, Max, but he had no problem taking them down. Mole just wished he hadn't killed any of them, because he knew Alec couldn't live with that after all this mess finished.

Mole's train of thought stopped when a big bang was heard. The last X5 fall to the floor. Alec had won.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan was trying to find an excuse to call TC, but he couldn't find any. He was desperate to know of Max. He had give her some time to clear her mind after what he saw, but now, he wanted to set things straight with her.

She will never be happy without him. She needs him, like he needs her. We're meant to be together, no matter what that sociopath told her

He paged her, but he got no answer from Max. He almost called Alec, but he discarded the idea in a heartbeat. He didn't want to give that transgenic scum any basis for his lies. He called OC and nothing. So his only option was calling TC, but he knew they didn't want him very much.

He started the link to TC videophone, expecting to see Dix, or Luke. But the first thing he saw took all the words from his mouth. Holy shit. What the hell is happening?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was thrilled with whatshe was seeing: 7 transgenic males fighting for her. Mhh, and all of them are delicious. A purr of excitement formed in his throat. But when seconds, minutes passed, and any of them had beaten the others, she started to get desperate a little. Well, "a little" was an overstatement. She was totally desperate. She needed a male NOW. Nasty thoughts started to cross her mind. Mmmh, maybe not just one. Why can't I have two or three? Or all of them? Even when her instincts told her to wait for the last man standing, her need was getting bigger and bigger each moment. I don't need to wait for a winner, who say so? She was about to make her move, when someone blurred in front of her and started to beat the other X5's, one by one. She was delighted with the sight of this gorgeous X5, his hard muscles rippling through his clothes, his hazel eyes showing aggression and power. Her mind was so clouded with the heat that she didn't recognized him. All she wanted was to touch him; she was completely turned on with his demonstration. But she also wanted to see him fight a little more; she wanted to see him beat them all because of her. She waited until all his competition was out of combat, until the last X5 fall to the ground unconscious. And then she smiled seductively. Now, he is mine

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he saw her smiling at him in that seductive way, he knew she was more than willing to give him his prize. He smiled back. Now, she is mine

He blurred and takes her in his arms with possessiveness, letting her know who was in charge. He kissed her with passion, with all the fire that was consuming him. It was primitive, rough, wild. He turned on more with her response, as primitive, rough and wild as his. He needed to see her, to touch her, to feel her as his. Let the world know that she was his, that he had won her.

He ripped her top tank, and she did the same with his shirt. They were so into their passion, that they didn't see Logan's horrified face on Dix's computer screen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Dix and Mole saw what was happening, they knew they had to do something fast, if they didn't want to see their friends having sex in front of them. "But what can we do? Alec is gonna kill us without a thought if we try to do something to separate them."

"I know, I know, Dix" Mole said, with a worried expression. "Wait, wait, I have an idea, I just hope it works"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Max! Max! What the hell are you doing?" Logan was screaming, trying to got Max's attention, unsuccessfully. This can't be happening!

An almost naked Max was kissing (and maybe more than that) an almost naked Alec, with a passion he never saw before, not even in X-rated movies. He watched the whole thing, feeling helpless, because they didn't seem to even think about stop there. He closed his eyes, afraid of what he was seeing.

This must be a nightmare. A really bad one. Yeah, I fall sleep and I'm having a nightmare. I'm dreaming. Nothing is happening. Nothing is happening. Nothing is happening. Nothing is happening. Nothing is happening. …. He kept repeating in his mind, like if he was praying for vanishing the image on his screen.

He didn't see when Mole and Dix knocked them out with a pair of tazers and dragged them out of his sight.

tbc...

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

A/N: what do you think is gonna happen? Tell me! I'm open to suggestions (:D)

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Tks a lot to the people who review this story, specially when I kinda quit like 6 months (yeah, a long time)… Now, I'm trying to continue it (this is the second chapter after my sudden disappearance) but it's been hard. So, your support it's only thing that keep me writing… btw, I promise I'll be more constant. ;)

So, tks to:

Diamond Princess

SecretlyBeautiful

Ting

Jamie's Spawn

dokushoka79

Jade-k

Doza

Loisen

all your questions will be answer soon… I hope, hehe (nervous laugh)… just be patient, please…


	7. Awakening

Title: Just the Truth 

**Author:** Athena

**Rating:** PG-13

**Show:** Dark Angel

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Romance

**Pairing**: M/A

**Summary:** Max, Alec & Logan realize some things about each other. And someone reacts very, very bad.

**A/N:** I apologize for my lack of updates, I know I haven't been constant at all, at least for this story, but I'm really trying to do my best. Thanks for your understanding and your support despite the error of my ways. Btw, I also updated my other stories; one is "Mistakes", another M/A story, and the other is "Timeline", a DA/SV crossover. Check them out if you have the chance.

Chapter 7: Awakening 

Max woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was. The night before was a blur of pheromones, heat, sweating bodies and lust; her mind was full of confusion. She didn't know if her memories were even real. _Does it really happen? Or is it just something I imagined? _

She looked around and it surprised her what she saw. She was at her office… how did she get there? The room was cluttered, full of torn clothes; her desk was a mess of papers …and a naked guy was at her side! At first she thought he was unconscious, but then she realized he was sleeping. He was lying on the floor, over his stomach, so she couldn't see his face. But she could fully appreciate his body, though. An amazing body with well-defined, strong musclesThe heat wasn't over completely, so the sight of his gorgeous anatomy tempted her … she had to regain all the self-control she was able to, but he was so close…

_Focus, Max! You have major problems now! First of all, who the hell is this guy? _ An angry voice said inside her head. "Yeah, who is he?" she said under her breath. There was something familiar about him… but, well he couldn't be a total stranger… she was inside TC, so he must be a transgenic, someone who probably saw her everyday. But there was something else… his hands, his head, his hair, maybe his ears… "Fuck... I'm sure I know him!", she said frustrated, totally forgetting that he was still sleeping. Thankfully, he didn't wake up, or at least that was Max thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alec was peacefully sleeping when an unclear sound woke him up. He heard a woman's voice, but at first he thought he was still dreaming. But then he realized certain things. First, he was fully naked; second, he was lying over a cold floor. He was about to move, so he could find out how he ended up in such embarrassing situation, when he heard the woman talking again.

"Fuck... I'm sure I know him!"

_Geez, that's Max! _Max's presence on the same room where he was butt-naked made him aware that something really weird should be happening. And the worst thing was that he didn't remember anything that happened before. And it seemed that she didn't know it either. _How the hell we ended up in the same room, including the fact that we're naked? _Because he sensed that she wasn't fully clothed too. He was completely awake at this moment, and all his senses were aware of everything that happened on the room. She was sitting on the floor, next to him and her proximity was intoxicating. He had to control himself so he wouldn't jump her. And then realization hit him. _Woah… Max was in heat, so… shit! _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Logan Cale had been immersed in something between desperation, rage and denial for the last two days, or so. Seeing Max with Alec, doing something more than kissing was something he couldn't bear. But a part of his mind wasn't sure that it'd been real. Maybe I just imagined everything, he kept saying to himself. _Or maybe not _ He was so desperate to know, but at the same time, he didn't want to. And two days had passed since that night, and he hadn't received news from Max at all.

But he was afraid to use the videophone link with TC again. _What if was it real? _He didn't want to face another scene like that; it would be unbearable to see Max with Him, because it'd mean that everything they had was gone. But a happy thought crossed his creepy mind; well, at least happy for him. Maybe, she wasn't with him at all… _Maybe she hates him, because… because… he tried to rape her!… Yes! That's it! He tried to take advantage of her… and she's afraid to come back with me, because … because she feels terrible… oh, my god, I need to comfort her…_

With that in mind, and completely unable to see the truth, he started the videophone link, the best of his smiles on his geek face. By the time Dix answered, Logan had convinced himself that everything was all right, that Max loved him more than ever, and that what he saw was nothing but a huge misunderstanding… and it was completely Alec's fault.

"Hi, Dix, I need to talk to Max. Can you call her, please?", Logan said nicely, like if nothing could mess his perfect world. But on the side of the line, Dix wasn't happy to see Logan's face. He didn't want to be the one who tell Max's ordinary boyfriend about … well, about Max's heat and her heat partner. And considering his options, he decided for the easiest. A lie.

"Well, Max can't answer you right now, Logan. She's in … a meeting", he said, hoping he sounded convincing enough. He wasn't really good at lying; that was the X5s speciality. "Is Alec with her?" Logan asked, a little bit less cheery. "Yeah, he's with her. Why?" Dix said casually. He could see Logan a little bit more uncomfortable, but maybe it was just his imagination. "How long have they been in this meeting? And where are they?" Logan said, looking more and more uncomfortable on his chair. "Well, they're in her office and they've been there…. I don't know, hours…" Dix answered vaguely. He didn't like the look Logan was giving him through the screen, so he decided to cut it quickly. "Well, Logan, when they're done…. I'll tell them that you called. Now, if you excuse, I'm busy. Bye"

At this point, Logan's perfect world and his wonderful theory were torn into pieces. So Max didn't hate Alec or anything like that. _So this means that … what I saw … was real?_ "No, no way!" he said aloud. He was so angry that he hit his computer's keyboard. "It can't be! Max can't do this to me!"

_There's a way to know what's happening in her office, Logan,_ a voice said inside his head. "Yes, there's a way", he whispered with a conspiratorial voice, his eyes glittering with a maniac light. He started to type furiously, breaking again into TC's system. He was about to watch through the surveillance camera, when his computer's screen went black, and after that, every single monitor on his house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was pacing all over the room, picking her clothes from the floor (or what was left of them, anyway), trying to figure out what to do next. Because the truth was that she didn't have any idea how to deal with whoever was lying on the floor. It was true that it wasn't her first heat experience, but the last time it happened with a complete stranger. This time was totally different. Even if he was a newcomer, she'd be forced to see him… well, maybe not daily, but often enough to make her feel uncomfortable. She just hoped he wasn't the macho-type; she knew that some X5 males turned a little bit possessive with their heat partners… _"_No, I don't care if he believed that I'm his mate or something like that! I'm free to reject someone I don't want, even if he shared the heat with me!" she said stubbornly, forgetting completely that she wasn't alone in the room.

"But what If is he someone you might want?" Alec said suddenly, making Max aware of his awaken presence.

_Oh, my god, Alec! _ Max looked at him with horror, completely speechless. _This_ was a possibility that never crossed her mind. Alec. Her partner-in-crime, her second-in-command, her brother's twin… Her best friend. _ My best friend!_ This wasn't supposed to happen. _ This can't be happening _ She stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say, what to do. For the first time in her life, she felt completely lost, and she didn't know exactly why.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

He saw her horrified expression and he felt sorry for her. He knew how hard she was about her moral rules, and how she refused strongly the inconveniences of her transgenic nature. It should be difficult for her to accept that she'd finally fallen into the deep and dark aspect that was her feline instincts.

He couldn't say that he was glad that this had happened, but for some strange reason, when he saw her face to face, it felt right. Everything felt right; like if it was written somewhere that they would end up like this. Maybe it was fate, or destiny, or whatever you might want to call it. He tried to deny it, he tried to refuse the feeling, but it felt right, completely right.

_Mates_ The word formed on his mind, and he tried to reject it, but he couldn't. He saw her horrified brown eyes, full of rejection, full of sorrow and shame, and he tried to reject the word, but he knew it was right. S_he'_s_ my mate. _It felt like if they were meant to be like that. The words resonated in his head, over and over again, like an ancient mantra. _She's_ _my mate_

"Max, it's ok", it was the only thing he could say; he knew she was in denial, but he needed her to calm down; he needed her to understand. Everything seemed clear for him the moment he saw her, but he knew it wasn't so clear for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She heard his voice, but she wasn't really listening. Shock took complete control of her mind and body. His empty mind barely registered that he put a damaged pair of jeans on, or that he covered her with his just found leather jacket. Any of these things made a difference. She was just standing there, in the middle of the chaotic room, looking for a rational answer. But she didn't find any. There wasn't any answer for what happened, for what she did, and that filled her of shame and horror.

"Max, it's okay", she heard him saying again, but it wasn't his voice what awakened her from her lethargy. It was his touch. The sensation of his hand on her cheek made her aware of his proximity. "Max, it's okay", he repeated, again and again, while he held her on his warm embrace. She looked into his eyes, and what she saw let her find solace and comfort. It was like he was telling her without saying a single word, _there's nothing to be ashamed of_, _you're going to be ok_ or _I'll take care of you, I'll protect you_

"Yeah, it's okay" she finally said. There were so many things that worried her before, so many doubts, so many conflicts, but any of them seemed to matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was his embrace, his contact … the way he made her feel safe. It was like he was made to protect her, to comfort her … to love her. And a word form in her mind. _Mates_ She never understood its true meaning until this enlightening moment. It wasn't fight, power or dominance… it was something greater than that. Better than that.

It was completion.

_o – o – o - o – o – o – o_

A/N: what do you think? Let me know:D

o – o – o – o - o – o – o – o

Thanks for your support … it means a lot!

Ro : Thanks… I hope you like this new one…

Nevanroy: Thanks a lot for your comments! I'm glad you found it… I'm lucky!

X5-459: Well, here's the answer for only a part of your question… I hope you like it…

Lil: Well, they're good kids! He he ;P … Here's the update (finally!)

ThisIsWhereMyNameGoes: Thanks! You made my day when I read your reviews (all of them) :D … Btw, I also update Timeline and … I'm waiting for your comments… for all of my stories, ok? ;P

Rita: Well, the first part is done… hehe… and about the other … well, soon… I promise…

Salcyra: Tks! Here's the update at last…

7sTar: mmh…. I don't know…. What do you think? ;D


End file.
